JC Adventures-PART III DRAGON'S HIDDEN WRATH
by Flameheart
Summary: Valmont is enjoying his new powers and form to the hilt... if you know what I mean, and trouble brews for Shendu, who is going to find himself in hot water in the next chapter R and R, people!


JACKIE CHAN ADVENTURES-PART III  
  
1 DRAGON'S HIDDEN WRATH  
  
DISCLAIMER: LOUD AND CLEAR PEOPLES! NONE OF THIS STUFF BELONGS TO ME OKAY! SO DON'T SUE ME!  
  
Author's Note: I noted he changed the actual name from the song from the Space Ghost CD, which is Zorak.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Hours later, Valmont awakened with a yawn and stretched his coils, then tapped his sharp golden talons against the marble and carpeted floor. He didn't know how long he had slept, but he felt rested and relaxed. Turning his great head, he rumbled in happy surprise when he saw I was still there, my head still tucked under my wing in sleep. Tenderly he began to lick my slender neck, nuzzling me. I stirred and awakened, stretching my wings and flapping them, then settling back down into his coils. Upon meeting his blue eyes, he seemed ashamed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I disturbed your sleep."  
  
Smiling, I nuzzled him tenderly. With a sleepy yawn, he hissed then, nuzzling me furiously as if he were grooming my soft feathers, which he was. I gently pecked at his scales in turn. I laid my head on his topmost emerald scaled coil, and he rested his head on my neck, nudging me gently with his bluntly pointed muzzle. But he turned his head when he heard noises on the outside of the door, which was also slightly ajar.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! This is so damn funny!"  
  
Chow slapped his hand over Ratso's mouth to keep us from hearing them. They had come up to my room to apologize and had eavesdropped when they heard Valmont say:  
  
"I was afraid you'd reject me . . . you are the only woman that matches my standards . . . and you stole my heart the day I met you . . ."  
  
From that particular point they had stifled laughter when they saw their fearless, arrogant leader melt in the arms of his only female enforcer: but it was obvious he loved her dearly, and she loved him back just as much.  
  
"Shut up, you damned idiot! This is just too good to miss," Finn snapped turning around to face his fellow enforcer.  
  
"Heh, maybe the old bucket of water over the door prank was worth it after all," Ratso said with a stupid smirk on his face.  
  
"C'mon, let's go in and tease them: this is going to be so worth it to see the looks on their faces!" Chow said with a grin.  
  
Tohru, however, shook his head in disgust: then he saw something new through the crack of the slightly ajar door: emerald green scales and ruby feathers. They reached for the doorknob.  
  
The door opened, and Finn, Ratso, Chow and Tohru came walking in. Upon seeing the door open, I knew who it was: and Valmont grumbled, but then his eyes lit up with a bright idea.  
  
(Let's fool them into thinking we are asleep and tired from last night, hatchling,)  
  
Valmont mind-sent, smiling as he pretended to be asleep, as did I.  
  
(Hmmf, one would think I seduced you, Valmont,)  
  
I said back. He choked back roaring laughter at the very thought, but he shivered with mirth, his scales rustling. Tohru and the others stopped upon seeing the immense gold and emerald scaled dragon, which was coiled around a magnificent ruby feathered phoenix, iridescent crimson edged with gold, silver and white feathers (the colors had changed as I grew older) wings furled to her back as they slept.  
  
"I think we should observe the wisdom of coming back later," Tohru muttered, beginning to back out of the room. "Why?"  
  
Finn asked belligerently. "Big V's out like a light!"  
  
"But the Royal Phoenix may not be," Tohru said solemnly. He nodded towards the huge bird nestled in the dragon's emerald and gold toned scales.  
  
"Powerful and wise, they both are. If you awaken her, her life mate will be angry, and an Imperial Dragon's wrath is not often survivable."  
  
Smirking, Valmont shifted and let out a mock sleepy growl, moving his vast length. They tensed: I hid a snicker.  
  
(Valmont, love, you're scaring them . . .)  
  
He rumbled, pretending to snore, and I struggled to keep from laughing. Now I knew what he was attempting to do. I flickered my left wing tips over his side, and he disliked tickling. He managed to hold back on squirming, but the snort of dragon laughter that could have been to them as a restless growl made me let out a soft croon of triumph that sounded like a sleepy noise. Too soon, however, because Valmont had a trick of his own. He used his talons to gently brush my breast feathers, hidden from the others because of his coils, and I withheld the tickling for a while, but he won in the end. With a melodious cry, I soared upward, screeching, fire flying from my wings, cawing with laughter. Valmont uncoiled and snarled laughter, snapping playfully at me when I dived to try to mock peck him. But when we saw the others hiding in fear, all of them white-faced, we curled close together, him snarling and me chattering, but when we resumed our own forms, it turned out we were collapsed on the floor laughing!  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
I was laughing so hard I was crying: Valmont laughed until his sides hurt. I managed to sit up, wiping my eyes. I playfully glared at Valmont.  
  
"You trickster," I sputtered.  
  
"You started it, my dear," he retorted. I just broke out laughing again.  
  
"Oh, so you're Big V's girlfriend now, huh?"  
  
Finn asked, with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
At that, both of us laughed until we were sick. I could barely rise up off the floor.  
  
"There's a lot more to it than that, Finn . . . "  
  
Valmont managed to choke out before he started laughing again.  
  
"They are life bonded," Tohru said calmly. "He can hear her every thought, as she can hear him. Their souls are one now: they live their lives together."  
  
"So is that why I see him looking at you every time he gets a chance?" Ratso asked.  
  
I chuckled.  
  
"Well, I certainly didn't notice him doing so," I said.  
  
Valmont chuckled.  
  
"Of course not, what do you think 'covert' means?" he teased.  
  
I grumbled at him, but subsided at a warm smile from him. But then his face grew dark when he heard Shendu hollering for him and the others.  
  
"To completely eliminate Shendu . . .we must find his demon portal," I said quietly.  
  
"It won't be all that easy, and it can't be opened with a Pan Ku box. Recently I was reading about Shendu's brothers and sisters at the time of the Ling Dynasty, and found where Shendu's portal has come from. The Dragon's Fang, a mountain in China holds the key to Shendu's portal; the Dark Scepter. Once that is acquired, the map where Shendu's portal can be found will reveal itself."  
  
Valmont smiled, a predatory grin that boded no good for the demon sorcerer. Now the damned demon would be gone for good: besides, he didn't give a shit about the treasure anymore: he had a priceless treasure already! His icy smile turned tender when he saw me, but he saw the worry on my face.  
  
"What's the matter, little sunbird?" he asked, feeling my fear and anxiety. Looking around, I cast a Fire Barrier spell: now no one, not even Shendu or his Shadowkhan spies could hear us or see us.  
  
"Shendu cannot learn about this. If he does he will go ballistic psycho, you know what I'm saying?" I said, giving each fellow Enforcer and my lover a hard stare.  
  
"I know I can trust all of you to shut the hell up. Nothing that is said in this room will go any farther. I know where the Monkey talisman is, but I moved it to China, in the Dragon's Fang: to give us an excuse to go. All of us will go: because there are things that must be taken care of first: such as to allay Shendu's suspicions, otherwise . . ."  
  
Finn broke in. "Otherwise we're going to find ourselves in really deep shit before we can say: "Oops, I did it again," right?"  
  
I eyed him. "Have you been listening to Britney Spears?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
The others laughed, except for Valmont, who had weighed the consequences and growled in anger.  
  
"The sooner that oversized wall hanging is gone the better," he snarled.  
  
"And if he lays a hand on you, my love, I'll . . ."  
  
He took several breaths before he calmed, shaking his head.  
  
"Still hot headed . . . Even though I try . . ." he heard me murmur in mock disgust.  
  
A devilish grin flickered over his face. Smirking he changed without me knowing and swept me up in his tail! I yelped flapping my wings instinctively: his roar of laughter erupting from his vast throat, but then he shifted back and we all walked out the door, heading towards Valmont's office where the demon statue was kept: to find out what the stupid son of a bitch wanted this time.  
  
I stifled laughter as I watched Valmont listen to some music on his laptop while he looked over a few reports. The music was obviously some kind of Space Ghost song: because I recognized Zorak, that mantis guy from Space Ghost and damn was he a funny smart ass: and I could hear Valmont singing some of the lines under his breath . . .  
  
"I want to kick your ass until your head falls off. Then I'm going to kick your head and ass again."  
  
Raising the middle finger in the air he sang the third line from the song just as Jackie Chan's face came up on the screen as he checked his flight from San Fran to Hong Kong.  
  
"Why I don't think it got the message, open the door mother %$#^$, it's Valmont: here to kick your ass."  
  
That did it. I laughed until I was sick. Valmont looked at me puzzled, then upon realizing what he was doing he started to laugh himself, and then he tugged playfully at my hair, loosening it from its long ponytail. Finn was in the lavatory: Chow was watching Ratso play his Game Boy and Tohru was piloting up front in Valmont's private jet.  
  
"Valmont, you have a really sick sense of humor," I gasped, snickering.  
  
He smiled and kissed me firmly, making me sigh softly into his mouth. Luckily the others didn't notice otherwise they would have laughed to bust a gut. He released me and pulled me close so I could rest my head on his shoulder. He gave a satisfied sigh and tucked me against his waist, smiling down at me. But he looked warily back towards San Fran and knew the storm was brewing: and when it finally erupted: all hell would break loose and he hoped he would have the power to fight for what was his . . . 


End file.
